<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【KT】约炮约到自己的教官怎么办，急 by Ryo10969</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730471">【KT】约炮约到自己的教官怎么办，急</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryo10969/pseuds/Ryo10969'>Ryo10969</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KinKi Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryo10969/pseuds/Ryo10969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>教官K×大学生T<br/>脑洞随意 车里夹剧情</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>非论坛体。<br/>脑洞产物。<br/>不要在意太多现实，一切为情趣和看着爽服务 其他部分看个大概就行了(。)<br/>大部分视角为T。设定大多按中国来操作x</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>教官K×大学生T<br/>脑洞随意 车里夹剧情</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>堂本刚终于考完期末考了。一个想要休息的大一新生，然而三天后还有长达两个星期的摧残身心的军训等着他。堂本刚寻思着这么大好的休息机会不用白不用，索性在社交软件上约了个炮。交换了照片，双方都挺满意的，再确定了没有疾病和奇怪的癖好之后一拍即合直接就约在了当晚。<br/>
到了酒店的房间，刷开门卡推门而入，看到一个看起来十分性冷淡的大帅哥，看着他这样子甚至让人怀疑自己是不是走错房间了，虽然他长得跟发给自己的照片一样，或者说比那个奇怪角度的自拍更帅。<br/>
坐在床上的人抬头看了眼堂本刚，皱了皱眉，“你...资料填写真的没作假吗?大学生?”顿了顿又解释道，“我不跟未成年做，很有负罪感。”<br/>
堂本刚翻了个白眼，直接走进了浴室开始洗澡。他向来讨厌别人说他年龄小，明明自己已经大学了，却老是被人认成初中生，上次回高中母校探望老师还会被教导主任抓住问为什么上课时间乱窜还不穿校服。虽然大一跟高三的区别并不大，但也不至于把自己认成实打实的未成年吧?</p>
<p>  床上的人似乎已经在等自己来的时候洗过澡了，看着他裹着浴袍出来的时候直接走了上去，扯着他松松垮垮的浴袍直接把人半推半就地摁到了床上。把自己禁锢在床上的人依旧在将信将疑地掐自己的脸蛋，堂本刚直接推开他的手，闭着眼吻了上去，一只手勾着对方的颈脖，另一只手向下把身上人的浴袍解开，轻轻揉弄着藏在内裤里半硬的性器。未完全挺立的性器都已经有相当的尺寸，堂本刚一边撩拨着一边祈求这位炮友能做好前戏，虽然自己洗澡的时候有稍微做扩张，但是这玩意直接进来他可能就要死在这床上了。<br/>
身上的人在一个湿吻结束后稍微撇开了一点头问他，“你叫什么名字?”<br/>
堂本刚笑了笑，“只是一夜情，知道那么多干什么。你爱怎么喊就怎么喊吧。”<br/>
见对方也没有追问下去的意思，堂本刚又一边吻着一边扯下那人的内裤，缓慢地上下套弄刚刚被自己抚慰得彻底挺起的东西。对方顺着他的唇向下，胡乱亲吻着他的脖子，时不时啃咬他的锁骨，一只手伸去摸他胸前的两点。被粗糙的手捏了捏敏感的乳珠，堂本刚忍不住轻叹出声，身上的人又用修剪整齐的指甲刮了刮它，堂本刚整个人轻颤了一下。对方似乎很满意自己的反应，抬眼从刘海的缝隙中看他，又把头从堂本刚的颈脖处继续下移，去亲吻他的胸，那只在胸前的手索性也去撸堂本刚的性器。他整个含住，又用舌尖去勾突起的那一处，打着圈描摹乳珠的样子，用牙齿轻轻的碰撞摩擦它，手上加快了撸动的速度。堂本刚被上下刺激得眼睛泛红，自己手上抚慰对方的动作也不自觉地停下了，搂着身上的人等待着自己的高潮到来。那人也察觉到了堂本刚即将要射了，下面一边套弄他一边用自己的东西轻撞他。<br/>
堂本刚在男人手上释放了，他失神地勾着身上人的颈，喘着气试图从一波情潮中缓过神来。<br/>
“还真是小朋友，还没进去就射了。”<br/>
他隐隐约约听到那人在开玩笑地嘲笑他，他不服气地直接放话：“进来。”<br/>
男人倒也没有真的听他的直接不做扩张顶进去，而是抬起身子去拿床头柜里的润滑剂，挤出一大坨液体抹在他的臀缝上。冰凉的液体将刚刚高潮完的身体刺激得又一哆嗦，然后就被那人摁住伸出手指开始扩张。<br/>
一根手指伸入刚刚被堂本刚自己扩张过的湿软后穴，身上人一边加入手指在里边乱按一边继续说他，“小朋友做得挺不错嘛，会自己扩张等着别人进去。”堂本刚又被嘲讽，但身体被人按得实实的无法抗争，只好象征性地收缩了一下后面，太过用力结果自己又被爽到忍不住轻吟出声。那人笑了笑，“这是什么意思，等不及想要我快点进来吗?”<br/>
堂本刚放弃了跟这位迷之恶趣味的炮友继续争斗，放松了自己准备接受他的进入。体内的手指到处摸按着也扩张得差不多了，那人迅速给自己带上个套，试着把涨大的性器缓缓推进小穴。<br/>
“嘶.....”突然被撑大有点不舒服，堂本刚吸了一口气，那人察觉到后，伸手去揉了揉两人的结合处，想让他不那么难受。“...没事，你进来慢慢动。”堂本刚掐了下那人精瘦的腰，示意他继续进去。<br/>
炮友先生虽然嘲讽他，但还是非常温柔地听了他的话，在全部挺进之后缓慢地抽动起来，同时用手轻柔地抚慰着堂本刚的性器。堂本刚逐渐从难受中缓过来，接受着身上人越来越大力的顶撞，舒服的轻叹和呻吟从嘴中不断漏出。<br/>
“あぁ.....那里...对...はっ....舒服.....はぁ......もっと......嗯.....”<br/>
他在约炮时向来不顾忌那么多，舒服了就叫出来，不舒服就不发出任何声响。身上的人没有了刚才前戏时的调戏态度，除了偶尔粗重的叹吼之外没再说话。堂本刚倒也没管这么多，反正他自己舒服了就行。<br/>
身上的人把他的腿抬起来搭在自己肩上狠狠地顶他，跟刚才温柔地抚慰他的似乎是两个人。每次都整根抽出，又整根没入，胯骨撞在他柔软的臀肉上，激烈的水声和拍打声充斥整个房间。<br/>
两具不断结合的身体像是两块磁石，分开之后又狠狠地相吸，那人掐着自己的腰腿不断的用力，堂本刚甚至觉得自己的屁股都要被对方撞出印子了。<br/>
堂本刚不断后仰的颈脖和控制不住夹紧对方腰的小腿似乎都在昭示着这场情事有多令人畅快，暧昧的气氛和淫霏的声音似乎将整个灯光昏暗的房间都染成粉红。<br/>
堂本刚伸手去抚弄自己的性器，前端冒出的水打湿身上人的体毛，然后又拍打在自己身上，让他一时分不清自己身上的液体到底是自己的还是对方的。这种奇怪的交融感让堂本刚更加兴奋，身后粗鲁且毫无章法的侵入让他感觉自己要被弄坏了，但同时袭来的快感又让他忍不住勾住对方的脖子下意识去扭动胯部迎合，自己抚慰的前端似乎又要射了。<br/>
那人听着堂本刚的抑制不住的呻吟，偶尔亲亲他的唇，又偶尔舔吻一下他的颈脖，在他又将要射而头向后仰露出白皙的脖子时，更是变本加厉的把头整个埋在他的颈间啃咬。在感受到堂本刚在高潮来临的后穴收紧时，他也加快了速度，在堂本刚终于忍不住射出之后又快速的用力抽插了十几下埋在他的身体里射了出来。<br/>
两个人抱在一起——或者说是身上的人压着堂本刚，在混乱交杂的气息中平复自己的喘息。这种感觉非常奇妙，堂本刚已经很久没有找到这么契合的约炮对象了。那人在平息之后抽了出来，躺倒在一边，取下用完的套子打个结扔到地上。堂本刚缓慢地坐了起来，去浴室清理自己。他看出来那人很有再来一次的冲动，很厉害，但堂本刚自己已经满足了。<br/>
再次出来的时候那人也没了意思，看了他一眼便走进了浴室。堂本刚没有跟一夜情对象过夜的习惯，收拾好自己就走掉了。</p>
<p>  回到宿舍后，他看到了软件上的人发来的消息。<br/>
「你走了?」——十五分钟前<br/>
「好吧，我觉得我们还不错，要不要做个长期稳定关系?」——五分钟前<br/>
虽然堂本刚对这位随缘遇到的炮友感觉非常棒，但他不愿做过多的纠缠，抱着既然是一夜情那就断得干干净净的想法把那人拉黑了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  他本以为这件事只是生活中微不足道的一个小插曲，然而在他几天后的军训动员大会上见到那个人的时候他简直想直接跑掉了。那人帅气的脸上冷淡的表情跟那时一样，身上的墨绿色军服倒也不知怎么，反而增添了一丝禁欲感。<br/>
“救命啊——”堂本刚在心中无声呐喊。<br/>
然而命运似乎不会放过这样大好的机会。<br/>
那人、竟是、负责整个年级、顺便带他们班的、总教官。<br/>
“哈哈。约炮约到自己的教官怎么办。还拒绝了，不直接没回人家的消息而且拉黑了怎么办。”堂本刚绝望地想，“我会被报复性加训吗，或者更严重的、我要社死了吗!??”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “大家好，我叫堂本光一，接下来这半个月将会由我来带你们班进行军事训练。”那个人对着他们班自我介绍。<br/>
“诶?刚这是你家亲戚吗?堂本这个姓不常见的吧?”果然会有好奇的同学问这种问题。<br/>
“哈哈哈，不是啊。我根本不认识这位堂本教官，只能说太巧了。”堂本刚笑着打了个哈哈糊弄过去。<br/>
“那可不太认识了。前几天还直接负距离了呢。”堂本刚在心里默默吐槽自己。</p>
<p>  逃不过的，教官点名。在点到「堂本刚」的时候他看见面前的人很明显的惊愕了一下，然后在看到是他答到之后，显然更加惊愕了，惊愕过后的表情意味深长，盯着堂本刚的眼神甚至让他有点发毛。</p>
<p>  堂本光一虽然表面上看起来冷淡而且令人恐惧，实际上真训练起来也并没有那么可怕，只要按照要求做到位了就不会过度刁难。在休息时间也逐渐有胆大的学生跟他聊天，逐渐他们就发现了，堂本教官其实挺温柔的，而且偶尔还会出现天然呆的情况。<br/>
堂本光一也当作无事发生一样对待堂本刚，或者说根本就没有搭理他，最近距离的接触也只是用手纠正了堂本刚的姿势错误，连话都没有说一句。<br/>
堂本刚自然是没有所谓的，更不如说他希望堂本光一已经忘掉了，就这样以普通的关系度过这半个月就好。</p>
<p>  老天总是喜欢捉弄人的。堂本刚，在一次行进步伐训练中被后边的人踩了一脚，直愣愣地向前摔倒了。<br/>
后果就是，整个膝盖擦伤了，还把脚腕扭伤了，被附近的同学扶着一瘸一拐地走出队列。<br/>
更不巧的是，今天学校似乎有什么大活动，大部分校医都分配去那边支援了，在训练场的校医正在处理刚才别的队伍里晕倒的同学。<br/>
“我的宿舍里有处理的药箱，也不远，我带你上去简单处理一下吧。”堂本光一教官终于发话了，“其他同学由班长带着继续训练，注意安全。”<br/>
于是，堂本刚就沐浴着同学们“真好啊可以休息了还是去教官宿舍休息”的目光下，被堂本光一扶着又向宿舍。<br/>
其实堂本光一是想直接公主抱的，比较省事，但他又怕怀里的小朋友跟他闹再搞伤自己。<br/>
军人的宿舍很简洁，也很清爽。堂本刚被扶着进了宿舍之后就尴尬地站在门口，看着堂本光一去拿处理的各种物品。<br/>
堂本光一抬眼看了他一眼，“愣着干什么，过来坐啊。”示意他坐在自己床上。<br/>
“把裤子脱了吧。”堂本光一继续说，看到堂本刚略带惊讶的眼神后又无奈地补充，“别想多了，我有洁癖，而且，你膝盖的伤脱了裤子比较好上药。”<br/>
堂本刚扭扭捏捏地把外裤脱了，半捂着关键部位小心翼翼地移过去坐下了。<br/>
堂本光一没有理会他的小动作，专心地帮他清理了膝盖的伤，上药包扎。又拿来冰，把堂本刚的脚放到自己腿上揉了揉后用冰敷上。</p>
<p>  堂本刚当然是害羞的，身体的记忆很快就复苏了，在堂本光一触碰自己脚踝的时候可耻地起了反应。越是想捂，那里却越不听话，自顾自地抬起头来。<br/>
从堂本光一的角度其实不难发现他的变化，他尽力让自己不去关注，却在对面的人越来越慌张的动作之下笑了出声。<br/>
“要我帮你解决一下?”堂本光一放开了他的脚，试探着把手伸张堂本刚。<br/>
“等一下还要军训.....!唔........”堂本刚慌张地想推开堂本光一，却被他握住了手顺势吻了上去。<br/>
“你等一下可以留在我这里休息。”堂本光一稍微用了点力把堂本刚按倒在床上，近距离盯着他的眼睛说话，另一只手摸向堂本刚的身下。<br/>
已经硬起来的性器在堂本光一稍微的撩拨之下就弹出了宽松的内裤，前端不断渗出透明的液体。堂本光一缓缓地就着腺液上下撸动，一下一下蜻蜓点水搬地吻着堂本刚。<br/>
堂本刚觉得自己疯了，他的手完全可以推开自己身上的人，但他在摸上堂本光一胸膛地时候却没有用力，而是更向上地搭到了他的肩上。<br/>
明明给自己定下了不跟同一个炮友纠缠的规矩，却在这个稍带严肃的时间和场地做这种事情。<br/>
堂本光一的手指用力地在马眼附近打圈，感受到身下人不住的颤抖之后又安抚性地吻吻他的脸颊，舔咬他的下嘴唇，随后又去刮弄冠状沟，变着花样地让堂本刚舒服。<br/>
身下人的呼吸越来越急促，堂本光一更是用深吻打乱他的呼吸，加重手上的动作。<br/>
“唔......哈.......”堂本刚在堂本光一激烈的吻中射了出来，一股股浊白色的液体喷射在堂本光一手里。堂本刚勾着身上人的脖子大口大口喘着气，平复呼吸。<br/>
高潮过后的闲者时间和身上人略带调笑的眼神让堂本刚羞红了脸，搭在对方身上的手一下子不知如何是好，悄悄地卸了力，缓慢地移下来。堂本光一也放开了他，去一旁拿纸巾擦干净自己的手。<br/>
其实堂本刚看到了，他明显也起了反应，却没有下一步的解决。“那个.....你等一下要下去的吧，我也帮你解决一下...?”在一番思索下，堂本刚决定开口。<br/>
“我收拾东西分心一下就没事了，”堂本光一顿了一下才回应他，“你要是觉得愧疚的话，军训结束后帮我解决吧。”又带着意味不明的笑盯着堂本刚。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  堂本刚有一些搞不懂堂本光一了。<br/>
明明之前都好好的装作无事发生，正常的对待自己，却在那次的事故归队之后开始对自己特别起来。<br/>
偶尔是特别好。<br/>
偷偷的在纠正自己的时候往自己手里塞一颗糖，或是一颗巧克力，在休息的时候溜达到自己边上迅速地给自己口袋里塞一个小梅干。又或者是在自己快要忍耐不住姿势掉位的时候突然去看别人，给自己悄悄休息的时间。<br/>
偶尔是些许的恶趣味。<br/>
在休息时间大家哄人唱歌的时候，一直沉默的堂本教官突然出声把自己叫了出来。“堂本同学唱歌好听的。”然后盯着自己给了一个有深意的眼神。明晃晃地像是在说“你叫得真好听”。又或是在自己跟别的同学聊天的时候横插一嘴开始跟自己拌嘴。</p>
<p>  什么啊，真搞不懂。什么意思啊。堂本刚看不透。如果是想跟自己再来一炮的话，明明之前就跟自己半强制性地说好了。这算什么，吃到嘴之前的调戏吗?<br/>
堂本刚无奈。<br/>
日子一天天的过去，漫长的军训终于结束了。</p>
<p>  在军训结束那天，班上很多人都想去加堂本光一的line，但都被他拒绝了。<br/>
“我们教官是不可以私自加学生的。”堂本光一说。但其实还是加了班委，拉了一个line群留下纪念。<br/>
堂本光一悄悄凑到堂本刚身边，“怎么你都不来问我加line呀。”堂本刚竟听出了一丝撒娇的意思，“我跟你的关系可不止这个吧?”<br/>
堂本刚听笑了。其实他早就把堂本光一从那个软件里的黑名单放出来了，只是没有找到机会，也不知道怎么跟他说。堂本刚在班群里加上了堂本光一。<br/>
“什么关系?不就是你觊觎我的屁股吗?”堂本刚接着他的话小声说。<br/>
“诶?你明明也很舒服吧?那时候搂着我的脖子叫得可欢......”堂本光一理直气壮的甚至声音都抬高了一点。<br/>
“はいはいはい、别说了。大庭广众的说什么呢。”堂本刚急忙打断他，防止侧目看过来的同学听到什么。<br/>
「什么时候有空?」 堂本光一低下头给他发信息。<br/>
堂本刚看了眼响起来的手机，发现是旁边这人换了个方式跟他说话。“你还真是........我才刚军训完哦?你又不是不知道军训有多累耶。”堂本刚无力吐槽。<br/>
「我帮你按摩。」堂本光一听完他的话继续低头发消息。<br/>
堂本刚见状也索性放弃跟他说话，学着他低头打字。「你的按摩不正经。」<br/>
「5天后可以吗?」堂本光一没有理会他，直接约了时间。<br/>
「..........行。还是上次那里吧?」<br/>
「嗯。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>五天的时间过去得很快。堂本刚在出门前挑挑拣拣，终于是挑了身比较满意的衣服。他也不懂自己为什么要纠结那么久，明明对方看他穿着衣服的时间还不比看他裸体的时间长。<br/>  「房间号5124，等你。」堂本光一给他发来消息。</p>
<p>  堂本刚到了上次的酒店，去他给的房间号敲门。<br/>  堂本光一给他开了门。<br/>  打量了一下身前的人，穿着朴素的一身黑衣，堂本刚看了稍微有点恼，好好打扮的自己反而显得太重视了吧?<br/>  “你来了。”堂本光一说着把他拉进房间，锁上了门。<br/>  “嗯。”稍微有点不开心的低声回应了一句。堂本光一忽然俯身吻了上来，不是很激烈的吻法，用舌尖一点一点舔舐着他的下唇更是有点调情的意味。<br/>  被突如其来的吻吓到的堂本刚愣了一下，跟他亲了一会儿又把他推开，“我先去洗澡啦。”<br/>  堂本光一放开了他，但还跟在他的身后。堂本刚在浴室前停了下来，回身望着他。“一起洗嘛。”堂本光一眯着眼笑，手搭上他的腰。<br/>  堂本刚没有办法，随他跟自己走进浴室开始脱衣服。<br/>  脱了衣服之后堂本光一开始不老实起来，打开花洒就往堂本刚身上浇，把堂本刚冲懵之后又把花洒放好搂着他到水下边接吻。这次堂本光一的吻没有那么温柔了，舌头直接撬开他的唇齿就往里面钻，勾着舌尖舔他的上颚，堂本刚被亲得整个人发麻，迷迷糊糊地自己也用舌头去跟他交缠。<br/>  堂本光一在他口中四处掠夺，用力的吮吸他的舌尖，在堂本刚即将窒息的时候放开了他。堂本刚脸颊粉红粉红的，不规律地喘着气，被亲懵了却又像是亲不够似的追着离开人的嘴唇一下一下的啄吻。堂本光一悄悄地勾起嘴角笑，顺着人的动作细细舔咬着他的下唇，手在他的腰上游走。<br/>  抚上挺立的乳尖时堂本光一明显感受到了索吻的人的轻颤，他又坏心眼地刮弄乳尖四周，离开被亲肿的红唇一路向下，温柔地亲亲他的下巴，舔舔白嫩的颈脖，加重力气啃咬诱人的锁骨。<br/>  堂本刚搂着人的脖子，揉了揉胸前毛绒绒的脑袋。浴室朦胧的水汽蒸得他脑袋发昏，上次的情况明明没有那么暧昧，怎么这次像是掺入了一些情愫，把气氛不断升温。</p>
<p>  动情了。</p>
<p>  似乎是察觉到自己的走神，胸口的挺立被狠狠地用牙齿刺激了一下。<br/>  “想什么呢?”堂本光一抬眼看他，染上情欲的上目线让自己也硬了几分。<br/>  堂本光一应该没有想得到答案，在说完之后又继续专心地啃咬自己，扶着自己腰的手也逐渐向下，握住不知道是被水打湿还是被自己渗出的体液沾湿的性器，缓慢开始撸动。<br/>  堂本刚最受不了这种上下同时刺激，身体软绵绵地摊靠在堂本光一身上，接收着他的撩拨。<br/>  意识模糊中不知道堂本光一从哪掏出了润滑剂，原本轻掐自己胸口的手滑到臀缝，手指沾着一大滩冰凉滑腻的液体跟着水流一起探进自己的后穴。<br/>  久不经人事的穴肉紧致得发慌，堂本光一浅浅地用一根手指抽插，感受着不断包裹上来的软肉。<br/>  堂本刚放松了身体随堂本光一摆弄，搂着他的腰把头搭在他肩上，用嘴唇触碰堂本光一紧实的肩部肌肉。<br/>  放松的身体很快就能承受第二根手指的进入，堂本光一的手指在堂本刚体内打着圈地摩擦，寻找他记忆中的敏感点。忽的一下本来只是用唇触碰自己的人忍不住咬了自己的肩膀。<br/>  堂本光一知道他找对地方了。</p>
<p>  试探着再加入一根手指，指尖用力地向刚才那一点冲刺，刺激得怀里的人喘息连绵。<br/>  坏心眼地停下抚慰堂本刚前端的手，察觉到他自己想去套弄，便又抓住他的手止住他的动作。<br/>  “用后面。”堂本光一凑在他耳旁说，指节弯弯曲曲地在他后穴探索，却又精准地按到那些让他止不住舒服的位置。<br/>  堂本刚被手指操射了。</p>
<p>  规律地收缩的后穴使得堂本光一的手指被不断附上包裹，他已经忍不住想把涨热的性器顶进这朵软嫩的花了。<br/>  在怀里的人错乱的喘息平复之后，堂本光一抽出手指，晶莹的滑液混在水流中滴落在地上，他抹了抹堂本刚射在自己小腹上的浊液，把混合的各种液体抹匀在自己硬挺的性器上，随意撸动一下后抬起堂本刚的左腿顶了进入。<br/>  刚被开拓过的后穴十分容易进入，堂本光一被这紧致又软糯的穴肉包裹得头皮发麻，直接开始大开大合地操弄起来。<br/>  刚高潮过的人十分敏感，在喉咙里藏匿的呻吟不断被顶出，在浴室里回响更是刺激了堂本光一的耳膜。<br/>  “叫得.....真好听。”堂本光一一边大力顶弄一边在堂本刚耳旁说一些下流话，“想操得你叫不出声来。”<br/>  堂本刚舒服得脑子像被浆糊黏成一团，被丢进叫情欲的海洋里，耳旁堂本光一的声音断断续续地传进他耳朵里，他根本无法分心去在意堂本光一的话，只知道随着身下一波又一波快感的浪潮律动，嘴中噫噫呜呜地叫着。<br/>  流水落下的声音伴随着肉体拍打和抽插的水声，浴室完美的混响效果将各种声音融合在一起，热腾腾的水雾将两个人都蒸成漂亮的粉红色。</p>
<p>  “光一........あ.....はぁ....うっ.......”快感像爆炸一样不断积累，堂本刚伸向自己的前端，这次堂本光一没有拦他，堂本刚喊着堂本光一的名字一边摸着自己的性器在后穴被疯狂侵犯之中射了出来。<br/>  堂本光一在堂本刚再次收缩的后穴中缓慢抽动地感受着，又快速抽插了十几下也射了出来。<br/>  两个人相拥着在花洒下平复交错混乱的喘息。<br/>  清醒过来的人感受着腿间的黏腻，摸了一下后面果不其然发现了白色的液体。吓得堂本刚下意识推了一下堂本光一，“你没戴套?”<br/>  堂本光一也是在射在堂本刚体内以后才想起来，有些愧疚地把人重新抱回怀里一点一点吻着，“抱歉，忘了。”然后又撒娇似的讨好他，“反正我们都没病嘛，等下帮你清理。” <br/>  堂本刚娇嗔地瞪了他一眼，也没有过多计较。</p>
<p>  两个人随着落下的水流随意冲洗了一下，堂本光一趁机又在堂本刚身上到处揩油。堂本刚也不是好欺负的人，他也随着堂本光一的动作去撩拨他。<br/>  洗完下来，两个人又都起了反应。<br/>  “ねーー”堂本刚伏在堂本光一的耳旁用最可爱的声音撒娇。<br/>  堂本光一当场就疯了，把水关掉之后直接一把抱起赖在怀里点火的人走出浴室扔到床上。湿漉漉的人把床单都打湿了，稍微不舒服的触感让堂本刚皱着眉想爬起来换个位置躺着，还没坐起来就又被堂本光一扑倒了。</p>
<p>  “喂...很湿啊。”堂本刚推了推身上肌肉强壮的人。<br/>  “嗯我知道，现在就来满足你。”堂本光一故意会错他的意，不等堂本刚反驳就对着他有点红肿的嘴唇继续咬上去。<br/>  堂本刚在心里默默翻了个白眼，无奈地承受着身上这只不讲道理的狼胡乱的啃咬。<br/>  堂本光一舔吻着堂本刚身上残留的水珠，粉红色的身体像只水蜜桃，似乎汁水也是甜蜜的。</p>
<p>  堂本刚抬起两条腿挂在堂本光一身上，勾着小腿去蹭堂本光一的屁股和腰。<br/>  “操我。”堂本刚故意用湿漉漉地上目线盯着堂本光一，用肉乎乎的脚趾踩踩他的腰窝。<br/>  纵是堂本光一再强的军人忍耐力也忍不住了，一个发狠直接把整根阴茎顶进了堂本刚体内，毫不留情地开始进出。<br/>  被粗暴地直接进入了深处顶弄，堂本刚忍不住喘起来。<br/>  “堂本教官.......真的.....好凶哦。”即使被干得眼泪蒙住眼睛也不肯服输的堂本刚。<br/>  堂本光一被这样叫住，不自主地停顿了一下。<br/>  “给你看看更凶的。”</p>
<p>  抬起一只在腰上作祟的腿放到肩上，撞击身下人的力气大得像是要把睾丸也顶进入。每一次都将性器送到最里面，然后在抽出时故意把最前端留在里面，狠狠地磨一下入口的软肉再去顶弄敏感点。<br/>  “呜.......慢点......太.......”堂本刚被操得说不出话来。支离破碎的话语夹杂着吟喘留在堂本光一耳边。<br/>  另一只没有被抬上去的腿被堂本光一掐着，小腿可怜兮兮地随着他们的动作乱晃。<br/>  堂本刚的意识被肉体击打得溃不成军，混乱中感觉脑子里像是有一万朵烟花在爆炸，电击般汹涌的快感从下身不断传来，本能地挺起腰搂紧身上的人去迎合快感律动。<br/>  被刺激得夹紧的双腿挂在堂本光一腰上，被人又硬掰开，大开大合地向他腿间进攻。堂本光一亲亲他泛红的耳垂，呼出热气包裹整个耳朵，用牙齿轻咬耳朵的软骨，又故意发出啧啧的吮吸声。<br/>  舌尖舔舐着耳廓，进而向耳洞进发，顺应身下的顶弄的频率模仿性交的动作。<br/>  堂本刚被操得迷糊，想要推开这人的脸却发现自己已经完全失了力气，轻轻的动作更像是在撒娇、调情。<br/>  堂本光一却真的收了动作，停下来专心操弄下身。<br/>  坏心眼地把力度减小，速度减慢，一下一下地磨着却又始终让人到不了那个点，堂本刚被他蹭得难受，控制着收缩一下后穴想刺激体内硬得发胀的东西。<br/>  堂本光一没想到这小孩还会报复自己，索性直接停下，整个抽出来，抬起头盯着他，“之前说军训完要给你按摩的来着。”</p>
<p>  “给你来个正经按摩。”</p>
<p>  堂本刚傻了眼，他没想到这人真就这么好的忍耐力，把自己吊在不上不下的浪潮上停下来，开始真的按摩。<br/>  堂本光一把他整个翻过去，自己跪到一边，把手搭到堂本刚腰背上用适合的力度按了起来。</p>
<p>  其实按摩还是挺舒服的，但是在这个时候的按摩就只能说是欺负人了。堂本刚现在全身都敏感着，前面那根硬挺着蹭着床单也不好受，背后人的手在他身上按动他都能感觉到奇异的快感，被操开的后穴越发感觉空虚，一张一合的想邀请什么东西进来。<br/>  堂本光一自己也忍得够呛，白嫩挺翘的屁股就在眼前，他却不能把自己急需抚慰的性器插进去。<br/>  但是他沉得住气，等待堂本刚向他求饶。<br/>  两个不想认输的人就这么进行着无声的比赛。</p>
<p>  最终还是堂本刚服软了。<br/>  支起身子握住身后人越发不正经的手，带着他的手摸向自己的屁股，有一下没一下的揉弄。<br/>  眼神直勾勾地盯着他的唇，明显看到这人喉结滚动了一下。</p>
<p>  “教官.....”<br/>  “帮帮我嘛.....”<br/>  故意用撒娇的语气说出，翘起屁股扭扭腰。</p>
<p>  堂本光一直接跨到他身后，用炽热在他后穴入口处顶了顶就直接操进去。<br/>  两个忍了很久的人同时发出一声慰叹。</p>
<p>  胯骨狠狠地撞击臀部，掐住堂本刚腰上的软肉让他不至于被顶得向前扑。<br/>  堂本刚感觉自己眼前在冒星星，身后越发大力且粗暴的顶弄让他爽到了极致。<br/>  不断积累的快感和逐渐酸麻的腰都使他不可耐。<br/>  堂本刚喘着气射了出来。这次根本无暇顾忌自己的前端，所有的感觉全都集中在了自己的后腰部。<br/>  被在身体里疯狂进出的粗长东西操上了高潮。</p>
<p>  堂本光一知道身前的人射了，但他还没有停歇，不知疲倦地挺着腰把阴茎往里面送。<br/>  高潮过后的身体受不了这种持续的刺激，堂本刚眼泪都冒出来了，呜咽着无力地求饶。<br/>  “要....坏了......慢点.......呜.......</p>
<p>  堂本光一也是操红了眼，根本不理会身下人的求饶，大力且快速的顶弄柔嫩的穴肉，堂本刚腰都被掐出了红痕。<br/>  不知过了多久，堂本光一终于是喘着粗气射了出来，一股一股浓稠的浊液喷射在堂本刚身体里，抽出来的时候还兜不住地往外滴。<br/>  白色的液体混合着肠液把堂本刚和床单都弄得一团糟。</p>
<p>  堂本光一躺倒在堂本刚身旁，手摸上被生理泪水糊了一脸的小朋友。<br/>  堂本刚真的把嗓子都喊哑了，头昏昏沉沉的就想睡觉，完全忘了自己不跟炮友过夜这个规矩。<br/>  跟堂本光一做爱真的太累了。堂本刚迷迷糊糊地想。</p>
<p>  “跟我交往好不好。”平复了喘息的人用陈述句问他。<br/>  堂本刚撑着睁开眼还想反驳他。“可是老师说跟教官谈恋爱会被骗得很惨的诶。”声音黏黏糊糊的根本没有说服力。</p>
<p>  “诶?”堂本光一发出夸张的质疑，“是你骗我身子先的诶。”<br/>  “哈???”堂本刚几乎要被这无赖气笑了。<br/>  “你看啊，第一次的时候是你先凑上来吻我的诶，刚刚也是你翘着屁股邀请我进入的诶。”这时候这人倒是委屈兮兮的了，“我还帮你按摩了。”<br/>  堂本刚翻了个白眼懒得继续跟他争斗，转了个身靠在他怀里，没想到一动作后穴的东西就继续往外流。<br/>  “你刚刚说要帮我清理的。”用有些幽怨的目光抬着头问他。</p>
<p>  堂本光一轻笑着爬起来公主抱堂本刚走向浴室。<br/>  堂本刚恃宠而骄地勾紧他脖子，仰头亲了口他的下巴，</p>
<p>  “よ、ろ、し、く、ね、彼氏。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>本文纯属虚构 莫跟军训教官发生任何一点关系!!!(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>